It is a common method of modern marketing to display small consumer goods separately hung from peg board hangers. The goods may be separately packaged in plastic bags or in bubble packs on cards, or merely attached to cards as is well known. When such a display system is employed it is important to include an identification card or tag describing the product, showing its price, and including coded matter which the store may employ in its computerized inventory management. Satisfactory systems have not previously been devised for a variety of reasons. One troublesome item has been in finding a location and method of attachment for the identification card or tag. If it is not physically attached to the hanger there is confusion as to which card applies to which goods. One system employs a tag holder which is made of more than one piece of plastic which must then be assembled to each other for use, and such tag holders are then likely to become detached and lost. Furthermore, plastic parts which are folded and handled several times may break and require replacement.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved identification tag holder for goods displayed on peg board hangers. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved flexible, tough plastic integral tag holder which is adaptable to several types of peg board hangers. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.